The present invention relates generally to fishing apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a combination of an alarm that alerts fisherman when a fish strikes the hook and a utility light.
There are numerous electrical alarming devices for use with fishing apparatus known in the art. Such devices utilize batteries as a power source making them capable of use anywhere. Some of these devices are mounted directly on a fishing apparatus, such as a rod or pole, while others are mounted separate from the apparatus.
Various methods exist for detecting when a fish has struck the hook. A common detection method shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,794,719 and 4,214,394 involves placing the fishing line between two electrical contacts which completes an alarming circuit when the line is removed by a striking fish. Other devices attach the fishing line to a mechanical arm which moves into a triggering position when the line is tugged as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,185. Another detection method employed in U.S. Pat Nos. 5,797,211 and 4,590,701 senses the motion of the fishing pole triggering the alarm when the pole is bowed by a striking fish. In other devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat Nos. 5,894,691 and 5,867,931, the alarm is triggered by sensing the tension of the fishing line.
These detection methods can be employed when fishing with a pole or adapted for use with an ice fishing tip-up by utilizing the movement of the tip-up arm when a fish strikes. Rather than detecting the movement of the fishing line directly, line can be coupled to the tip-up arm to achieve the same results. Similarly, devices that sense the motion of the fishing pole can be adapted to sense the motion of the tip-up arm.
Various alarming devices have been designed for use exclusively with ice fishing tip-ups. A common detection method used with ice fishing tip-ups shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,788 involves illuminating light source when electrically conductive materials both on the device and the tip-up arm come in contact. Another method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,101 involves mounting the alarming device onto the tip-up arm and sensing when the tip-up arm moves into a vertical position.
When these detection mechanisms are triggered, the alarming devices alert the user by a visual signal, an audible signal, or both. the visual signals used in alarming devices consist of LEDs, small light sources, or even large flashlights. When alarming capabilities of these devices are not being used, the prior art devices provide an alternative use for the signaling light such as using it as a flashlight. One drawback is that the alarming function of the device is disabled when the signal light is used in this manner.
The present invention is a fishing alarm and lighting apparatus. The device is battery operated and portable for use anywhere. It can be used for both pole fishing and ice fishing with tip-ups. The device has multiple methods of detecting a fish strike, one of which involves placing the fishing line between two electrical contacts which complete an electrical circuit when the line is removed thereby triggering the alarm. Another method, which is used when ice fishing with a tip-up, involves attaching a self-contained sensor to the tip-up arm which completes the electrical circuit when the tip-up is moved into a vertical position by a fish strike. The fish alarm is activated by a switch and can be set to alert the fisherman when a fish has taken the hook by both a signal light and an audible signal, or by the signal light only. The present invention also has a rotatable and pivotable utility light fixed to the housing separate from and capable of simultaneous use with the alarm signal light.